geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
The last student (Full??)
The Last Student Note : This may not be very creepy pasta based, but I did the best I could. Feel free to leave me a comment for a Part 4-6 (Otherwise will be known as The Last Student S.2). Hope you enjoy! My name is Loreleii and I have a “friend” named Makenna. She is really competitive and likes to battle. The battle she likes is popularity. A battle for POPULARITY. Wow. How dramatic. Anyway, we absolutely hate each other now, and we used to be friend. But not anymore! A background on what I was. A Standard school girl with a lot of friends, liked fame, and was a little brat. Makenna was a outcast to put it. She didn’t get involved with a lo, but she was now involved in something big. Moving on, the fight lasted till just yesterday. Let’s just say...I’m dead, but my spirit remains. My dad is depressed and is trying to kill himself too. Let’s get into some better detail as I introduce more.. Part 1 : The Unexpected Bellow Me and Makenna have really been mad at each other for one thing lately, and that would be about who was better. Yet alone, I think now that the argument wasn’t needed, but what do you know? I’m stupid like that. Back on topic, I personally thought I was better then my mouse-brained ”friend” Makenna. She ALWAYS tried to steal my friends in order of “fame” and “popularity”. But oh-ho-no! I’m not gonna let her do that! I was in the lunch room eating beside her, trying to make her think that she was no better than I was. Besides, who doesn’t wanna prove that your better than a person? Me. Ok, maybe not think I’m sly, enough though I kinda act like it. Anyway, she decided that by saying “You should give in before you regret it..”. Nope! She want a fight, here it is. I then decided with a confident voice-“FIGHT ME BITCH!” as everyone in the cafeteria were looking at me. The teacher, Mr. Shade, came in with a glare at my eyes. My face drained pale as my eyes filled with guilt. “Well, am I just fucked up?” My mind was speaking but my voice was dead silent as a TV show without audio. My trembling voice spoke, “D-d-d-did I b-b-bellow t-too loud?”. I could easily tell that Mr. Shade had been pissed off at me. I then ran away as fast as my shook legs went. I had finally noticed I was at my locker, deeply inhaling for air. I unlocked my locker and took out a water bottle with hidden Pepsi in it, Discolored Pepsi to be exact. Then I took a drink out of the water bottle. I kicked my locker shut, and proceeded walking down the hall-way with my Pepsi. You don’t wanna know what happens next..It will surprise you. I was at the edge of my heels, shivering of fear. But I felt strange as hell, as I crunched my hand to a fist. The teacher charged at me, as if he was a freakin’ nuts, but I did notice his face turning red, and his blood was boiling. Somehow the thought of him being drunk came into my mind, because no teacher just does that. I did hear that he was acting weird the previous days. But my mind flew like a lightning bolt when I thought of it. I blocked my face and put out my leg. His stomach hit my leg and we both fell against the concrete. I yelped in pain feeling as if I broke my leg on impact. The students in the cafeteria heard my yelp and some came running to my area. They all saw and they were astonished. I started to get up, relaxing my leg, but I fell back over again. I exclaimed “THIS TEACHER TRIED TO KILL ME! GET HIM OUT OF MY SIGHT!”. The students didnt really listen, they all really crowded me. It should have been at that moment when I saw a security camera near where I was. What a coincidence! At that same moment, I felt the students running to the nurse as I lay there, motionless. As the moments went on, the nurse got involved and came out to where I was. She picked me up and carried me since I couldnt walk at all. She found that I both chipped my Femur and Patella bones. She was shocked as she was in a panic of what happened. I told her and she kinda over reacted, but luckily there was footage of what happened. We both watched the footage as she was in a rage. I asked if it was my fault, she said “No! It’s not your fault! It’s that teacher‘s fault, he was acting weird days ago!” in a strict and stern voice. Then the office finally was contacted as the announcements announced “This is a Code Blue, I repeat, This is a Code Blue, all in the hallway and cafeteria will be dismissed.” The students booked their butts to their classes, as if they knew what happened. I finally was then told I had to go to the hospital, my dad received the call and was freaked out. I was quickly transported to a hospital. Once at the hospital, they had to view the pictures of the chipped bones. They then told me “This cast will be on you for a week, an until then, you have to walk using crutches. After the week is over, you will come back and we will perform surgery on your leg.”. I was so scared, but I knew that teacher was now gonna regret what he did to me. I finally went back to school 2 days later, I was struggling to walk in my crutches, and a lot of students were in shock, but it didn’t make sense to me. By the end of the day, some students started to get really scared, I didn’t know what was the matter. I finally went to go to the bathroom, and as I was washing my hands, I looked up at the mirror and one of my eyes was completely black. No wonder everybody was frightened of me. But I was astonished of how it got there, for a fact, I was puzzled at the sight of it. I walked out of the bathroom and all of the sudden I got angry, the people around me murmured and pointed at me. I then yelled “GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!” as I could feel a change in me. I took out my hidden pocket knife and threatened the people around me. Little did I know that a fucking security camera was right above me. The people in the office ran out at the sight from what the camera caught and started toward me. I saw them and started to dash off into the 8th grade hallway. I then ran as frantically and fastest I’ve ever ran down to the door that was an exit. Without my crutches, because I think anyone in that situation would run away even if injured. I was running on my injured leg in fright. I then remembered that the exit always triggered an extremely loud sound that sounded like ear rape across the school. I pushed my way out just in time. The teachers stopped and covered their ears as they backed up. My ears couldn’t stand it, but it was worth it. I ran down a hill and was near the highway. A stop sign was visible, this was my chance. I crossed and the cars kept moving. In my head, I was relieved. My last thing to do was get revenge as the school was on a code orange, based on the announcements a few minutes later. I could hear the po-po (police) as I went deeper into the forest that awaited near the highway. I was planning to kill everyone, the po-po (police) that was involved, all the students in my school, and all the teachers. Part 2 : Survival? You mean preparation. My last thoughts on the killing was the stars aligning in my head. The only thing I didn’t see were negatives, yet all I thought was negative. I decided to grab some leaves and try to heal my leg like an idiot would. Of course, gravity and balance don‘t like each other when it came to steep mountains and hills. I fell straight onto my face, giving myself a stain of grass on my pants. The police were finally in the school, surrounding the school, and looking in the other forests out there. This included the forest I was in. I had to move quick. My instincts kicked in and I decided to drop my act, knowing it would speed me up. I then finally ran fast enough while the casts held tight on me, the pressure it gave on my leg made the pain stop. I was now stable enough to climb up a tree. I was about 18 feet off the ground or 6 yards to be exact. I was a few feet away from another tall tree. I grabbed a pencil thin branch and tried to swing myself across to the other tree. This was enough stupidity to get myself killed. The branch broke and fell straight down, smashing my face and ripping some skin and flesh off my arm. I ignored the pain, or at least I tried. I ran deeper into the forest, reaching a small lake. I saw some wood drifting and decided to dive into the water to get some of the wood. It was soft and I grabbed some rocks while I was at it. I sat on a boulder that was close by. I decided to start carving out weapons I could use. This was now just the start of the nice and bloody drama. Makenna thinks she is so tough? Watch me rule the town ahead of me. I giggled an evil giggle and some birds in trees flew off in the distance. I knew I was going to prevail. Or..was I? After about 5 hours of hard work and the dark night flooding the sky, I felt around for some moss. As I collected the moss, I heard a howl along with the nudging of bushes. I then heard talking. I knew immediately that this could mean that the police could be searching for me. I ran down to a few rocks and laid them on me, trying to be camouflage. I was also starving to death. The nudging stopped in the bushes and I decided to look for some food. I found a bird that was still living and was on the ground. I finally pounced onto it, squishing it to death. I felt bad for the poor bird, but it’s on earth for a reason, for me to eat it. I grabbed the bird, hanging it upside down from my arm and I picked off most of the feathers, stuffing it into my shirt. I confidently took a blood filled bite out of the birds body. It didn’t taste so bad raw. The blood splashed on my shirt and around my mouth. I then decided to just keep it where it was visible, at least where it was for me. Then I started to gather up some more moss, arranging a bed for me to sleep. I howled in honer of my hard work. The wolves howled across the moon too. After about 6 hours of sleep on the hard ground of moss and grass, I awoken to the morning fog. This was my day to prove my strength and have the trophy all to myself. I gathered my weapons and sharpened them for about an hour though. My weapons were now very sharp. School was about to start and everything was still on a code orange. I was giggling silently to myself as I took off a cast that was on my leg and wrapped it around me. I used it to hold my weapons if you didn’t already know. Oh well, it‘s resourceful. This is now the moment we have all been waiting for. It was my time to glitter and draw blood. I wanted to disguise myself so nobody could know me. I cut part of my face with my wooden knife. I cut my other leg into blood drawing fright. I crossed the street and excitement filled up my head. Part 3 : Whose boss now? I slowly approached the school window and saw a class going on. The teacher Mr.Shade was there and without a 2nd thought, I broke the window. Everyone screamed in terror, I laughed in a distorted voice. “YOUR ALL DEAD!!” I shrieked. This only caused the school to fill up with blood piercing screams. Boy, that could have been a warning in more ways then one. The killing went on in the class till everyone was dead. This was my first time to do anything like this. But little did I know that the police were behind me. They snatched me but I didn’t give up. They tried to put the hand cuffs on me, but they failed majorly. I had grabbed their neck and their breathing stopped. I knew now I couldn’t be beaten. Either that or I was just being like Jason from Friday the 13th. Killing everyone in his path. I was surprised they didn’t try to shoot at me, but it didn’t matter now. Each room was locked tight, as I heard the sirens blurring constantly in the background. I was about to break the window to a room when-BANG! I was out. Out cold and dead silent. My fingers trickled across the floor as I stood up. They shot me in the side. “YOU MOTHER FUCKER! YOU ARE GONNA PAY BIG TIME NOW!” I let the words out since I was out of breath. My teeth clenched as I grabbed my hidden pocket knife and stabbed him in the stomach. The other cops shot at me but I wasn’t feeling anything. Wounds were an endless needle, and needles? Just a pinch! My inspiration of myself made me who I am. I got tense, fierce, horrifically worse than myself. My life flashed before me and I bolted straight toward him, as he stepped to the side and let me crash into the wall. I was more pissed as officers still shot at me. Now here was something I thought was weird, how am I not dead? Maybe it has something to do with Jason... I dodged most of the bullets, and I thought of it for a split second. There it was, everyone who I shot was now filling the floors with blood and screams.. I felt accomplished. The Cop, “Officer Campbell”, rushed to me and took me to the floor. My one black eye made him slightly hesitant. I wanna die now! I shoved my hand near my head as he grabbed it and the cops cuff me up. The knives I had were taken away. The school was all full of dead students and teachers. Part of my mission was completed. I think I did enough. I was sent to execution and was electrocuted. The End...? I hope you enjoyed! Comment any suggestions for the next story if you want The Last Student S.2! Have a Good day guys! And remember, DON’T BE AN IDIOT LIKE I WAS!